703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivorfan13
| place= 12/18 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 26 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 9/21 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 12 | days2 = 29 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 6 | individualwins= 2 | totalchallengewins= 8 | dayslasted= 55 | totalvotes= 17}} also known as Max is a contestant on Survivor: Japan and Survivor: Resurgence. Profile *'Name(Age): '''Max (17) *'Tribe Designation: Okami *'Current Residence: '''Panem *'Personal Claim Of Fame: 'Winning State Championship in Soccer *'Inspiration in Life: 'My Dad *'Hobbies: 'Playing Soccer, Learning New Things, Having Adrenaline rush through my veins *'Pet Peeves: 'Quitters, sassy and bitchy gay people, Know-It-Alls *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Belligerent, Adventurous, Nefarious *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '1.) A comforter blanket for protection against the cold 2.) A telescope to look at the cosmos 3.) Chewing gum because ain't nobody got time for horrible breath. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'Definitely Malcolm Freberg. *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'To win duh. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''Cause I'm not afraid to change the magnetic spin of an electron even though it is chemically impossible. IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING SAAN. Survivor: Japan Voting History Survivor: Resurgence Profile '''Tribe: '''Qin '''Hometown: '''San Francisco, California '''Current Residence: '''New York City, New York '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''I'm the team captain of the Varsity Soccer team in my high school and I'm also the president of the Student Council. One more thing that I did which is praiseworthy is my admittance to Cornell University. I'm enrolling this fall! '''Inspiration in Life: '''Definitely my dad. We've been through thick and thin and he has always stayed by my side no matter what. He has taught me the importance of chances and how if one gets a chance, he/she shouldn't take it for granted. '''Pet Peeves: '''Obnoxius know-it-alls, Sassy gay men, and Ted Cruz '''Previous Finishes: '''Survivor: Japan (7th Voted Out / Day 20) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''When Sandra burned Russell's hat in Heroes vs Villains. That was one of the funniest moves in Survivor history. That girl had some guts! '''Previous Survivor You Respects Most: '''Denise Stapley because she overcame every single Tribal Council in that seasons and came out on top. It shows her will and determination. '''Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Lindsey Ogle because she has no game and no ethical sense. Qutting just because she was out of numbers and throwing tantrums for no reason. She was absurd. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''I came back mainly to experience this great ORG one more time because I had a wonderful experiecne my first time around. I want to get far in the game and revive my profile as a player. Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Japan Contestants Category:Okami Tribe Category:Dakusukai Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Qin Tribe Category:Mushu Tribe Category:Returning Players Category:9th Place Category:Resurgence Jury Members